


What Will Gyrus Do?

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: A choose your own adventure ft. Gyrus's adventures in college. Who will Gyrus date? Well that's up to you. What will he do? Also up to you.Join the RoS cast and Gyrus in this adventure and make choices for Gyrus that will affect the ending you get.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this took so much time but I couldn't resist making this. So, now this exists. I'll update each group of answers whenever, so for example I'll post the first chapter and all the choices from there. Then the next update will be all the choices from there.
> 
> It reads as if you're Gyrus, and the choices you make for Gyrus will affect his relationships with people and who he's dating and stuff.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ugh, when did he buy these blinds? The light coming in was so bright it was impossible to sleep. What happened to his darkening blinds? He just wanted to sleep!

He was having a dream about something warm and comfy. Like cuddling with someone or something. Also the part where he went into a weird blue shimmery portal thing...

Gyrus opens his eyes and slowly sits up in his bed, in his new apartment that he moved to. Strange, he doesn't remember moving into it. Yesterday was super busy, but...

...That's weird...

Gyrus takes a look around his room, and sees his furniture and everything. His blankets, his chairs, boxes, no clothes on the floor. The room was neat. A lot of the stuff was still in boxes... Oh wait a minute!

He feels dumb. 

Like really dumb.

Like really _ really _ dumb.

He moved into this apartment yesterday. It was not far off campus and fairly cheap, and in order to go to college and Swords University, he had to move closer to said university.

Their mascot is the knights, and he honestly thinks it's a pretty cool mascot. Knights are noble, strong, and honestly overall interesting.

It's not any kind of ridiculous bug or anything like some other schools. It was actually valid. Seriously, one school he looked at had a bee as a mascot._ A bee! _ How ridiculous was that? What was it going to do, sting the other school and cause an allergic reaction?

Gyrus snorts.

Yeah right. Like that was scary or smart or something. Bees sucked as a mascot in his opinion.

Not that that should matter to him, considering he's an aeronautical engineering major and not in any sports, but still. Pretty sick, if you ask him. Definitely better than a bee. _ A bee! _

In other news, today was Wednesday, which meant he had English first. That sucks. If it were up to him, he wouldn't even take English. He just wanted to do science and spaceships and stuff. Not English. Who cared about crusty old books? Yes, learning to write was important, but they literally made him read pointless things and find the main idea. Who finds a main idea in life at all after school?

No one, ever.

Seriously, he'd much rather learn about space.

Space is his passion, his dream, ever since he had learned it existed at the tender age of four. Science fascinates him, but the opportunity to make rockets for any kind of space company and launch astronauts sounded honestly amazing! He is too scared to go out himself, but he is good at physics, and maybe he'd even get to make rovers!

Rovers would be cool. He already has a prototype for one he named 'Scout'. It's yellow and star shaped, and the face looks ripped off from Bill Cypher.

...Okay, so maybe he was watching Gravity Falls when he made the prototype. Sue him. It was a kid show, yeah, but it was pretty deep. Definitely made him stay up thinking about the logistics and things he'd never thought about before.

Whatever.

Everyone would eventually know he was kind of a nerd on campus anyways.

Not as bad as the World of Warcraft guys, but still. Were there even World of Warcraft guys, or was that a thing from TV? 

He needed some caffeine.

He rolls lazily out of bed and walks to the bathroom to stare dazedly at his messy bedhead and oily face in the mirror. He picks up his toothbrush and puts toothpaste onto the brush. He then brushes his teeth. He's really out of it this morning. Probably because he hasn't had any coffee. Coffee was necessary for his survival.

Groggy brain equals dead Gyrus.

Or at least it felt like that sometimes.

Maybe he was just too addicted to coffee.

He runs the sink and scoops up some water to run through his strawberry shaped hair, honestly not caring enough. His bangs still laid in the usual green star shape, and nothing short of shaving it all off and superglue would ever change that. He's tried.

“Ew, you still look crusty,” Gyrus says to himself in the mirror and splashes some water into his face. He washes his face and turns off the water, drying his face in the nearby fluffy blue towel.

He then heads out of the bathroom and pulls off his ducky pajamas and changes his underwear to clean new ones. He opens his dresser to decide what to wear. Should he wear the pink shirt? The yellow sweatshirt? Why does he even own a Renaissance dress? Wh– Was that the Naruto costume from last year? Ah, memories.

There were so many things, but he narrows his outfits down to five. Should he go with the emo one? Or maybe the casual one? _ This was so difficult! _ He thought.

Normally, he wouldn't care all too much. He would just throw on whatever was closest and hope it was clean. But one, people always thought he smelled weird since the clothes weren't always the cleanest, and two, it was the first day of college and he should put a little more effort into his appearance.

Gyrus groans, “Oh jeez, I'm never going to find anything to wear.”

On the first day, being picky about clothes was new. There was the nerdy outfit he was proud of… or how about something hot? Or maybe, just for kicks, this wormsuit he doesn't remember buying.

He looks between the five outfits laid out on his bed and thinks. He could wear nothing if he was really desperate…

Okay, that was weird.

But still, he had no idea what to wear. He'd just end up having to pick, then, from all of the six choices. Six, despite five outfits. Because one of them was no clothes.

* * *

What will Gyrus wear?

  1. [Emo clothes] (Chapter 2)
  2. [Something casual] (Chapter 3)
  3. [Something nerdy] (Chapter 4)
  4. [Something hot] (Chapter 5)
  5. [Wormsuit] (Chapter 6)
  6. [No Clothes] (Chapter 7)


	2. Chapter 2

“Sweet, I'm ready for school!” Gyrus smiles, walking out of the apartment front door. 

He was wearing all black clothes with a studded black belt, combat boots, and eyeliner. The eyeliner was on point and sharp. Surprisingly, he owned eyeliner and knew how to apply it. It surprised him too. He felt super emo today, and totally not okay.

...That was totally not supposed to rhyme.

Ew.

He makes his way to the Starbucks on campus. He passes through the trees and the freshly cut grass, speaking of which was still wet from the morning dew. His combat boots would get all wet, but he couldn't care less.

The weather was nice, it was sunny today with no clouds in the sky. It was 100% blue. That was good. 

It also wasn't even hot, but it was warm and relaxing. Basically the perfect day for a picnic. If he had any friends to go on a picnic with, that is.

The Starbucks is big, crowded, but luckily his class is late enough that there are only four people in line. He waits behind a red haired girl. The other people in line are a dark skinned man, a sullen emo guy, and a police officer.

Gyrus waits in line until he reaches the long haired barista. The barista finishes something up on the register before looking up.

The barista meets Gyrus's eyes at his with his striking blue ones and raises an eyebrow as if to ask, ' _ and you? _ '.

“Black coffee. Like my soul,” Gyrus orders, earning the attention of the sullen emo guy who was in line. The barista's name tag reads 'Kodya'.

“Can I get a name for your order?” Kodya asks, boredly.

“Gyrus,” Gyrus offers and Kodya pulls out a sharpie to write his name on the cup. He writes 'Gyrate', Gyrus notices. Probably on purpose.

Gyrus waits for his coffee when someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around to see the emo guy. He steps out of line and closer to the guy, seeing as he had already ordered.

“I like your outfit,” He offers, smirking. The smirk looks dangerous, and a glint in his eyes tells Gyrus he actually is. Gyrus tries not to shiver at this man's presence, for some reason he can feel the strength around this man.

Last he checked, magic wasn't real. What was this?

“Thanks, yours is pretty awesome too,” Gyrus replies. The man looks interesting in his own right.

He has long green hair, the same color as Gyrus's, and is wearing a black cloak with yellow accents. The cloak is attached to a jumpsuit with hip cutouts. He has a bandaid on his jaw, and raspberry purple eyes.

His hair is half up, half down and he has strawberry shaped green bangs just like Gyrus. 

_ Strange. _ Gyrus thinks. How alike they look. He tilts his head and studies the guy for a second. His features look similar too, which is really weird. Why would he look so alike to him?

“Wow, okay. Coming on strong there buddy. See something you like?” The emo man says and Gyrus shakes his head, laughing.

“No, just… we look alike.”

“Plenty of people look alike, kid. Don't worry about it,” The man says.

“I guess… I'm Gyrus by the way,” Gyrus introduces, just as his name is called at the counter.

“Epsilon,” The man replies, sipping his coffee. Gyrus makes his way to the smooth wooden counter to grab his drink from Kodya over the counter.

He takes it before returning to his spot near Epsilon. He takes a few sips of his coffee before turning to the greenet to continue his conversation.

“What were we talking about again?” Gyrus asks. Epsilon smirks wickedly.

“Oh, nothing important. What do you say we get out of here?” Epsilon asks.

“I have class,” Gyrus deflects.

“Ditch it,” Epsilon replies, not missing a beat. “Come with me.”

“Well…”

* * *

Does Gyrus go with Epsilon?

  1. Yes (Chapter 8)
  2. No (Chapter 9)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Casual Clothes!

“Sweet, I'm ready for school!” Gyrus smiles, walking out of the apartment front door.

He was wearing jeans, a black shirt with yellow designs on the front, along with sneakers. Casual was always best, it's what he would've worn anyways.

He makes his way to the Starbucks on campus. He passes through the trees and the freshly cut grass, speaking of which was still wet from the morning dew. His sneakers would get all wet, but he couldn't care less.

The weather was nice, it was sunny today with no clouds in the sky. It was 100% blue. That was good. 

It also wasn't even hot, but it was warm and relaxing. Basically the perfect day for a picnic. If he had any friends to go on a picnic with, that is.

The Starbucks is big, crowded, but luckily his class is late enough that there are only four people in line. He waits behind a red haired girl. The other people in line are a dark skinned man, a sullen emo guy, and a police officer.

Gyrus waits in line until he reaches the long haired barista. His brown hair shines in the light, and he's wearing a gray shirt and khakis with a green apron.

The barista meets his eyes with his striking blue ones.

“Hello, what would you like to order?” He asks, pleasantly. He looks Gyrus up and down and all Gyrus can think is that he must like his outfit.

“A coffee with two creams, two sugars, and a shot of espresso, please,” Gyrus replies. His name tag reads 'Kodya'.

“Of course. Can I get a name for your order?”

“Gyrus,” Gyrus says and Kodya pulls out a sharpie to write his name on the cup. Gyrus notices that he spells it right.

“Alright, Gyrus. It should be out shortly,” The brunet says, giving him a bright grin.

Gyrus waits patiently for Kodya to make his coffee. He watches the man press the buttons on the coffee machine and pull the lever. It didn't look too hard, but maybe he was missing something.

After a few minutes, Kodya places his drink on the counter, a realistic bird drawn in the foam of his coffee.

“Oh wow, that's really good. How'd you do that?” Gyrus asks, looking at the bird.

“I'm magic with the foam,” Kodya jokes, winking and handing Gyrus a top for his coffee. 

Gyrus takes the top and pushes it onto his cup.

“Thank you! Have a nice day!” Kodya says, before returning to serve more customers.

Gyrus takes his coffee with him and thinks about how cute Kodya is. He really is though, with his shining blue eyes.

Class time is in five minutes, will Gyrus go?

  1. [Yes] (Chapter 10)
  2. [No] (Chapter 11)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Nerdy Clothes!

“Sweet, I'm ready for school!” Gyrus smiles, walking out of the apartment front door. 

He was wearing a blue shirt with a picture of the snitch from  _ Harry Potter _ . Underneath the picture it read, 'I'm a catch!'.

He was also wearing khaki pants and white sneakers. Honestly, his shirt was clever. Hands down it was one of his favorites.

He makes his way to the Starbucks on campus. He passes through the trees and the freshly cut grass, speaking of which was still wet from the morning dew. His oxfords would get all wet, but he couldn't care less.

The weather was nice, it was sunny today with no clouds in the sky. It was 100% blue. That was good. 

It also wasn't even hot, but it was warm and relaxing. Basically the perfect day for a picnic. If he had any friends to go on a picnic with, that is.

The Starbucks is big, crowded, but luckily his class is late enough that there are only four people in line. He waits behind a red haired girl. The other people in line are a dark skinned man, a sullen emo guy, and a police officer.

Gyrus waits in line until he reaches the long haired barista. The barista finishes something up on the register before looking up.

The barista meets Gyrus's eyes at his with his striking blue ones and raises an eyebrow as if to ask, ' _ and you? _ '.

“A coffee with two sugars, and two shots of espresso, I spent all night studying and I want to wake up.” Gyrus orders, earning the attention of the redhead who was in line. The barista's name tag reads 'Kodya'.

“Can I get a name for your order?” Kodya asks, boredly.

“Gyrus.” Gyrus offers and Kodya pulls out a sharpie to write his name on the cup. He writes 'Gyrate', Gyrus notices. Probably on purpose.

Gyrus waits for his coffee. when someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around to see the red haired girl. He steps out of line and closer to the girl, seeing as he had already ordered.

“I think it's honorable that ye didn't change your style to fit in.” Tori says.

“Really?” Gyrus asks.

“Yes. You look rather ugly, but you're not changing yourself for anyone.” She replies, obliviously.

“Wow, okay.” Gyrus deadpans.

“I'm only speaking the truth.” Tori throws her cup away. “My next class is literature, wouldst thou care to join?”

“What a coincidence, mine is too!” Gyrus replies happily.

What does Gyrus do?

→ [Go with Tori] (Chapter 12)

← [Ditch class] (Chapter 13)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked Hot Clothes!

“Sweet, I'm ready for school!” Gyrus smiles, walking out of the apartment front door. 

He was wearing a white v-necked shirt with a button black flannel on top, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He thought it was pretty hot, if he did say so himself.

He makes his way to the Starbucks on campus. He passes through the trees and the freshly cut grass, speaking of which was still wet from the morning dew. His shoes would get all wet, but he couldn't care less.

The weather was nice, it was sunny today with no clouds in the sky. It was 100% blue. That was good. 

It also wasn't even hot, but it was warm and relaxing. Basically the perfect day for a picnic. If he had any friends to go on a picnic with, that is.

The Starbucks is big, crowded, but luckily his class is late enough that there are only four people in line. He waits behind a red haired girl. The other people in line are a dark skinned man, a sullen emo guy, and a police officer.

Gyrus waits in line until he reaches the long haired barista. The barista finishes something up on the register before looking up.

The barista meets Gyrus's eyes at his with his striking blue ones and raises an eyebrow as if to ask, '_ and you? _'.

“A coffee with two sugars, and two shots of espresso, I spent all night studying and I want to wake up.” Gyrus orders. The barista's name tag reads 'Kodya'.

“Can I get a name for your order?” Kodya asks, boredly.

“Gyrus.” Gyrus offers and Kodya pulls out a sharpie to write his name on the cup. He writes 'Gyrate', Gyrus notices. Probably on purpose.

Gyrus waits for his coffee when someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around to see a girl with a long brown ponytail he'd never seen before. He steps out of line and closer to the girl, seeing as he had already ordered.

“I like your outfit.” She says, smiling.

When he gets his coffee, he sits down at a nearby table. He sips his coffee and waits, knowing he has a bit before his class.

“I design clothes actually, would you mind giving me your number so I can call you and ask you to model?” The girl turns pink. “Sorry, it's just– I'm here for design school and I only have one other friend who models for me.”

Does Gyrus give her his number?

  1. [Yes] (Chapter 14)
  2. [No] (Chapter 15)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyrus is wearing a wormsuit

“Sweet, I'm ready for school!” Gyrus smiles, walking out of the apartment front door.

He was wearing a full worm suit. Somehow he felt the worms smiled upon him today, as he makes his way to the Starbucks on campus.

He passes through the trees and the freshly cut grass, speaking of which was still wet from the morning dew. His sneakers would get all wet, but he couldn't care less.

The weather was nice, it was sunny today with no clouds in the sky. It was 100% blue. That was good. 

It also wasn't even hot, but it was warm and relaxing. Basically the perfect day for a picnic. If he had any friends to go on a picnic with, that is.

The Starbucks is big, crowded, but luckily his class is late enough that there are only four people in line. He waits behind a red haired girl. The other people in line are a dark skinned man, a sullen emo guy, and a police officer.

Gyrus waits in line until he reaches the long haired barista. The barista finishes something up on the register before looking up.

The barista meets Gyrus's eyes at his with his striking blue ones and raises an eyebrow as if to ask, '_ and you? _'.

“A coffee with two sugars, and two shots of espresso, I spent all night studying and I want to wake up.” Gyrus orders. The barista's name tag reads 'Kodya'.

“Can I get a name for your order?” Kodya asks, boredly.

“Gyrus.” Gyrus offers and Kodya pulls out a sharpie to write his name on the cup. He writes 'Wormy boi', Gyrus notices. Probably on purpose. He didn't understand why no one liked his worm costume. It was so cute.

Gyrus waits for his coffee.

When he gets his coffee, he sits down at a nearby table. He sips his coffee and waits, knowing he has about an hour before his class.

He gets a few weird stares about his worm costume, but he ignores them. He doesn't really care about that.

He decides to leave after he gets weird stares from too many people. Where will he go?

  1. [To class early] (Chapter 16)
  2. [To the woods] (Chapter 17)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyrus is not wearing anything

“Sweet, I'm ready for school!” Gyrus smiles, walking out of the apartment front door. 

He was wearing nothing.

Nothing at all.

He had taken off his underwear and decided today was a free day. Honestly, he felt embarrassed in public, but it was also kind of freeing in a way.

He makes his way to the Starbucks on campus. He passes through the trees and the freshly cut grass, speaking of which was still wet from the morning dew. His feet would get all wet, but he couldn't care less. He wasn't wearing clothes anyways, so why should he care?

The Starbucks is big, crowded, but luckily his class is late enough that there are only four people in line. He waits behind a red haired girl. The other people in line are a dark skinned man, a sullen emo guy, and a police officer.

“What the hell man?” The mocha-skinned man asks. Gyrus ignores him.

The emo guy turns around and rolls his eyes when he sees him, muttering under his breath.

Gyrus waits in line until he reaches the long haired barista. He gets many looks of disgust, and a few of interest, but he ignores them.

“What are ye doing?” A horrified voice asks.

The barista looks at his with his striking blue eyes and raises an eyebrow.

“Excuse me sir, but I cannot allow you in this establishment, and I'm going to have to call the police if you don't leave.”

“I just wanted a coffee!” Gyrus tries.

“This is public indecency, so you're going to have to–” the long haired barista starts, but the police officer steps up. She's a blonde woman with crazy hair, and two neat braids on the sides of her neck. She's a little heavyset, in the way that looks like she has enough muscles to murder you with her pinky.

Her piercing eyes are electric blue and look like they're staring into his soul. Gyrus feels naked under her stare. Oh wait, he actually is naked.

“I'll handle this, Kodya.” She practically growls. She turns to Gyrus. “You're under arrest for public indecency and exposure. You cannot legally go out like that.”

She starts to walk towards him, handcuffs in her hands.

What does Gyrus do?

  1. [Run away] (Chapter 18)
  2. [Go with the officer] (Chapter 19)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyrus is going to hang out with Epsilon!

“...I guess I can ditch it,” Gyrus shrugs. “Where are we going?”

“We're going somewhere sick,” Epsilon replies, smirking.

“...The hospital?”

Epsilon sighs.

“Not the hospital?”

Epsilon shakes his head, trying not to grin. Gyrus is entranced by the depth in his sparking green eyes. The coffee shop is mostly empty, except for the bored looking employee.

The other people had emptied out while Gyrus was talking to Epsilon.

Epsilon shrugs. “We'll just be hanging out in my dorm or at Hot Topic.”

“Wherever you want!” Gyrus chirps. “I'm fine with either.

Epsilon nods and grabs the shorter male's wrist.

“C'mon,” He calls, dragging Gyrus out of the coffee shop and towards the Hot Topic.

Fifteen minutes later, the two arrive at the home of the emos and goths.

The hot topic has dark walls covered with a multitude of edgy jewelry and items. There are fandom items all over the walls, including various anime and webtoons.

“This is my usual hangout,” Epsilon grins, “What do you think?”

Gyrus nods, looking around. “It's a pretty cool hang out. I like the appeal of it.”

“Thanks, it's pretty sick here,” Epsilon says, letting go of Gyrus's wrist. Epsilon opens up something on his phone. “My friends and I are throwing this sick party, and I think you should totally come.” The picture on the phone is of a big house with a pool.

“Who throws a party in the daytime?” Gyrus shakes his head. “That's ridiculous.”

“Not now!” Epsilon laughs. “I mean later!”

“Oh, yeah, if you want me there?” Gurus tried to say confidently, but it doesn't come out as such. Ugh.

Epsilon smirks again, something reflects in his eyes, giving off a dangerous expression. The red light from somewhere behind Gyrus reflected in his eyes, making him look a little more sinister.

“Of course I want you there, Gyrus. So will you be coming?”

“I'll think about it. What time is it?”

“10 P.M. at my dorm. I'll text you the address," He taps a button on his phone.

Gyrus is about to ask how he'll text him when they haven't exchanged numbers, when his phone pings. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and presses the button, illuminating the screen.

It's an address.

“How…?”

“I have my ways,” Epsilon grins. “I have to go though, lots of setting up to do for the party. Text me if you're coming, yeah?”

“Okay,” Gyrus nods.

Epsilon leaves the Hot Topic with a wave, and Gyrus is there alone. What should he do next?

He does have some errands to run before it's time for the party, or he could hang out with some friends. What should he do?

  1. [Errands] Chapter 20
  2. [Friends] Chapter 21


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyrus rejected Epsilon's offer.

“...I can't,” Gyrus replies. “I paid money for this class, I'm not going to just ditch it. We could meet up after?”

Epsilon thinks for a second.

“What time would that be?”

“Around twelve?”

“Maybe. Here's my number. Text me if you want to hang out later.”

Gyrus takes the strip of paper and tucks it into his pocket.

“See you around,” He waves and exits the café's doors.

Gyrus stares down into his hands and wonders what he's gotten himself into. Maybe he'll make a new friend out of it. That guy was kind of attractive though.

“You've dodged a bullet, kid,” The barista, Kodya(?) remarks.

“What do you mean?” Gyrus asks.

“He's nothing but trouble,” He shakes his head. “He… well… used to date a close friend of mine. When the time came for him to put trust into my friend, he refused. Which made m– my friend very upset. That's what led to ou–  _ their _ break-up,” Kodya explains, looking personally offended at this guy.

“So they broke up because that guy has trust issues?” Gyrus questions, wondering how he got involved in drama already. Jeez, college was supposed to be more drama free than high school!

“More or less. They dated for a long time, two years of college.”

Gyrus nods. He understands most people would expect their partner to open up after two years of dating. Most people aren't that patient, and after the partner doesn't open up after that long of a relationship, that's on them… Then again, maybe the friend could've been more patient.

“I'm not really trying to date him right now, we just met,” Gyrus shrugs. “But I feel bad for your friend, either way, that's tough.”

“Thanks,” Kodya's lips upturn. “I'll tell him you said that.”

“You don't have to, but I could always use more friends. This is my first day after all.”

“Here's a friend for you, kid. I'm Kodya Karevic, part time barista and on the college archery team.”

“Nice to meet you! I'm Gyrus Axelei, an aeronautical engineering major,” Gyrus gives him a smile.

Kodya returns the smile.

“Oh, so you're a genius, eh? My best friend Neph is something like that. She's in pre med, she wants to become a doctor.”

“Interesting. You'll have to introduce me to her sometime!” Gyrus exclaims.

His alarm beeps.

“Shoot, I have to go to class,” Gyrus apologetically calls, heading towards the door.

“I'll be here until 12 if you want to see me after class!” Kodya calls.

Gyrus nods, grinning widely and pushes his way out of the café doors.

He runs to the class building, only to find out he's late!

Crud.

He could go to class, but late, or he could skip it and do something else.

Which one should he do?

!Go to Class Late (Chapter 22)

!Skip it (Chapter 23)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyrus goes to class.

Gyrus pushes his way out of the café doors and heads to class, which is Literature. Today is a lecture day, and he has all of his note taking materials in his bag.

He enters the building, looking through the lecture hall, before taking a seat next to a girl with pink hair.

“Hi,” He greets, setting down his stuff on the desk.

The girl waves. She then signs something, and Gyrus is glad he decided to take sign language in middle school.

_ I'm Sylvia! Who are you, Strawberry? _

He laughs.

“I'm Gyrus, but you can call me Strawberry if you like.”

She nods happily.

On Gyrus's other side, a girl with red hair plops down next to him. She's the girl he was standing behind at the coffee shop!

“Hi,” Gyrus greets, and the girl with red hair looks up.

“Hello,” She greets.

“I'm Gyrus, and this is Sylvia,” Gyrus introduces.

Sylvia waves excitedly.

“I am Tori,” She murmurs, looking at the two. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Gyrus laughs. Sylvia smiles in agreement.

The lecture begins, and Gyrus has to take notes on various class related things. Literature was a Gen Ed, so he had to take it regardless. He wasn't really interested in it anyways.

He is trying to pass though, so he listens and takes notes.

The lecture wraps up, and Gyrus is highlighting important things in his notes.

Most people start leaving, but Gyrus highlights a few more things.

Sylvia taps his shoulder and he looks up.

_ Come to lunch with me? _

She signs.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Gyrus looks over to Tori who is also packing up her stuff.

“Hey Tori, want to come to lunch with us?”

“I– Art thou sure thou want me to come?”

“Of course,” Gyrus grins.

“Oh, alright. Where to?”

_ Subways or McDonald's? _

Sylvia signs.

Both restaurants were on campus, so the walk to either one wasn't bad. Subways had sandwiches, while McDonald's had more burgers and fast food. Gyrus could go for either, but which one did he want more?

X Subways [Chapter 24]

X McDonald's [Chapter 25]


End file.
